Ultraman Orb
Ultraman Orb is a character from the Ultraman Franchise, first appearing in the Ultraman Orb Series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Ultraman Orb vs Kaizoku Gattai GokaiOh Possible Opponents * Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider) History Orb's original powers once appeared as a bright halo of light located at a mountain peak called Warrior's Top on the Planet O-50. Two elite warriors, Gai Kurenai and Jugglus Juggler tried to harness the light but only Gai was successful, transforming him into the current giant he is known as. Leaving O-50, their first mission soon became protecting the royal planet Kanon and stopping the threat of Alien Wraith Saiki and his army of the monsters known Beelzebs, who planned an intergalactic genocide for his twisted idea of peace. Because Gai was chosen as the warrior of light, his new-found power sparked a rivalry between him and his comrade Jugglus Juggler, who was swayed by the darkness and jealousy of him not being chosen. Their symbolic conflict of light and darkness had become a legend among the universe. Orb would arrive on Earth. There, where he would King Demon Beasts Maga-Tanothor and Maga-Zetton, gaining Ultra Fusion Cards on the way. However in his battle with Maga-Zetton, his friend Natasha Romanová was killed in the battle. As a result, he sealed away his Orb Origin Form, forced to rely upon Ultra Fusion cards to maintain a physical form. 108 years later in the present day, he finds his old enemy Juggler and fought against the King Demon Beasts, a group of ancient monsters that were sealed by the past Ultra Warriors. Orb would battle Jugglus Juggler and other monsters as he protects Earth. Death Battle Info Ultramanorb4transp.png|Burnmite Ultramanorb5transp.png|Hurricane Slash Ultraman_Orb_Thunder_Breastar_render.png|Thunder Breaster Orb_The_First.png|Orb The First Ultraman_orb_lightning_attacker_suit_render_by_zer0stylinx-db29nyl.png|Lightning Attacker Ultraman_orb_emerium_slugger_suit_render.png|Emerium Slugger 'Background' *Height: 50 meters *Weight: 50,000 tons *Origin: Unknown *Human Host/Form: *Transformation Device: Ultra Fusion Cards/Orb Ring/Orbcalibur 'Abilities' *Fusion Up: Gai first scans a pair of Ultra Fusion Cards in the Orb Ring, creating a projection of its two corresponding Ultra Warriors. Afterwards, he performs a specific movement and raises the Orb Ring up which causes his body to transform into Ultraman Orb's Fusion forms. Spacium Zeperion Spacium Zeperion is Orb's default energy-based form with the most balanced fighting skills which uses assets of Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga. *Flight Speed: Mach 6.5 *Running Speed: Mach 2.5 *Jumping Distance: 1000 meters List of Spacium Zeperion's Abilities *Sperion Ray: A finishing attack performed in a similar manner to the original Ultraman's Specium Ray. *Sperion Slash: Orb forms a purple buzzsaw-like projectile disc to slice his opponent, performed in a similar manner to the charge up of both Ultraman's Ultra Slash and Tiga's Zepellion Ray. *Giga Sperion Slash: An enhanced version of the Sperion Slash. *Sperion Shuriken: A smaller variant of the Sperion Slash that can be released in clusters. *Can perform/replicate attacks of past Ultra Warriors that make up the fusion form. *Physical moves include Orb Punch, Orb Kick, Orb Chop and Arm Power (An attack which involves Orb spinning the enemy before tossing them. This requires a lot of brute strength). *Possess Ultraman Tiga's Power Type's Strength and Sky Type's Speed. *Afterimages: By circling around the opponent, Orb is able to create several afterimages of himself that simultaneously attack the opponent with larger attacks. *Sperion Shield: A barrier used to defend Orb from incoming attacks. *Orb Mirror: A smaller variant used to reflect attacks rather then just block them. This shield can be also used to push objects away physically. *Orb Shower: A high stream of water released from Orb's clasped hands. *Shutdown Protect: Orb releases a stream of blue energy from his right hand at the enemy. He then spreads it to his left hand which encases the enemy inside of a bubble. *X-Ray Vision. Burnmite Burnmite is Orb's fire-based form with the most strength and endurance which uses assets of Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Mebius. *Flight Speed: Mach 11 *Running Speed: Mach 2.7 *Jumping Distance: 900 meters List of Burnmite's Abilities *Stobium Burst: A release of flaming energy performed in a similar manner to that of the Mebium Burst. *Stobium Dynamite: Orb's finishing attack in his Burnmite form, Orb is engulfed in flames. The impact causes a massive and powerful explosion, destroying enemies with ease. *Stobium Counter: A flaming punch attack. *Double Stobium Counter: A double handed version of the Stobium Counter. *Stobium Foot: A flaming kick attack. He can also perform this attack while sliding on the ground, producing many sparks. *Super Power Kick: A kick attack. *Swallow Kick: Orb has his own version of Taro's signature kick. He usually does multiple flips mid-air before landing on the opponent. *Dynamite Kick: Orb uses the power of the Stobium Dynamite and harnesses it into his Swallow Kick, empowering it with fiery and explosive power. *Can perform/replicate attacks of past Ultra Warriors that make up the fusion form. *Absorption: Orb can absorb incoming flames into his hands to be able to activate the Stobium Counter without having to start his own fire. *Barrier: Orb can conjure a barrier to block enemy attacks in this form Hurricane Slash Hurricane Slash is Orb's wind-based form with the most speed and agility which uses assets of Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Zero. In this form, Ord's weight becomes 35,000 tons. *Flight Speed: Mach 13 *Running Speed: Mach 4 *Jumping Distance: 1200 meters List of Hurricane Slash's Abilities *Orb Sluggers: A pair of energy boomerang knives utilized by Orb, based on Zero's Zero Sluggers. Unlike most Crest Weapons, the Orb Sluggers do not detach from Orb's head, as they are instead released from the blade-like protrusions on his head before returning there after usage. *Barrier: When summoning the Orb Sluggers and prior to forming the Orb Slugger Lance, Orb can create a shield of red and blue energy to block enemy attacks. *Orb Slugger Shot. *Orb Slugger Lance: A trident-like weapon themed after Jack's Ultra Lance and Zero's Zero Sluggers. Each of its attacks are performed by pulling the Gear Lever on its shaft from one to three times before hitting the button. **Orb Lancer Shoot: By pulling the Gear Lever once, Orb can perform a beam attack with the Orb Slugger Lance. **Big Bang Thrust: By pulling the Gear Lever twice, Orb can stab his opponent with the Orb Slugger Lance. He then charges towards his opponent, causing an explosion. **Trident Slash: By pulling the Gear Lever thrice, Orb can slash his opponent with the Orb Slugger Lance at a very quick pace. **Tornado: By spinning the Orb Slugger Lance at high speeds, a tornado can be generated that is able to push enemies away. **Reversal: By spinning the Orb Slugger Lance at high speeds, Orb is able to block incoming attacks and then send it back at the attacker. *Ultra Slash Shot: A beam attack performed in a similar manner to Jack's Ultra Shot. *Orb Hurricane Spin: A high-positioned giant swing in a similar manner to Zero's Ultra Hurricane. *Physical moves include Rotation Kick, Slash Spin Kick and Ultra Kick. *Teleportation. *Can perform/replicate attacks of past Ultra Warriors that make up the fusion form. Thunder Breaster Thunder Breaster is Orb's darkness-based form with the most violent and deadly fighting skills which uses assets of Zoffy and Ultraman Belial. In this form, Orb's height becomes, 55 meters and his weight becomes 55,000 tons. List of Thunder Breaster's Abilities *Zedcium Ray: A (+) style attack performed in a combination of Zoffy's Z-Ray and Belial's Deathcium Ray. *Zedcium Slash: Orb forms a red buzzsaw-like disc to slice his opponent. *Slash Shield: In a similar manner to the original Ultraman, Orb can utilize the buzzsaw as a shield. *Can perform/replicate attacks of past Ultra Warriors that make up the fusion form. *Enhanced Strength. *Durability. *Dark Energy Manipulation: Orb can channel dark energy to his both hands to empower himself or charge up attacks. *Thunder Cross Guard: Orb electrifies his hands and puts them in an 'X' position, blocking the enemy attack. *Energy Slicer: Orb can fire an energy slicer out of his hand to cut his foes. Origin The First Origin The First is Orb's original form when Gai only used the Orbcalibur without the Orb Ring to transform. List of Origin The First's Abilities *Origium Ray: Origin The First's beam finisher, firstly done by charging energies on his hands before performing the standard "+" sign and firing an energy beam. He can also switch to a larger version during the initial firing by opening his arms to the side. *Energy Arrows: Orb can fire multiple energy arrows from his hand. They are powerful enough to destroy smaller opponents in one hit. *Crescent Energy Wave: A blue arc of energy. *Orb Crescent Smash: Orb first launches the crescent energy wave, then flies far back and performs a flying kick towards it. *Orb Slash: Orb can throw a red buzzsaw disc at the opponent. *Orb Vortex: Orb gathers his whole body's energy and releases it in all directions by spinning it around. *Physical moves include Orb Breaker (Orb rushes at the enemy at high speed, going right through them) and Orb Comet Punch (A punch attack coated in blue flames). *Size Change. *Energy Barrier. *Lightning Rod: Orb can throw a rod of lightning at a target. Orb Origin Orb Origin is Orb's original form when he uses both the Orb Ring and Orbcalibur. List of Orb Origin's Abilities *Orbcalibur: Orb's main weapon, which is a luminous sword. It appears to grant him access to the 4 elements of nature: Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. *Energy Conversion: Orb can use the Orbcalibur to absorb attacks and use them to counterattack. *Crescent Energy Wave: Orb slashes the Orbcalibur towards the enemy, unleashing a crescent-shaped wave of energy and damages them. *Orb Supreme Calibur: Orb unleashes an energy stream from his sword, which is capable of destroying even the strongest of opponents. Should he use it in full anger, the resulting blast will be powerful enough to create a city-wide explosion and it slowly disintegrates the weapon before breaking apart once it reaches the Calibur Wheel. *Calibur Wheel: The roulette of the Orbcalibur, it can act as a slicer to slash foes. When doing so, it glows white. *Elemental Attacks: Based on the Calibur Wheel selections on the Orbcalibur, Orb Origin can perform attacks based on four elements. *Orb Flame Calibur: When the Calibur Wheel is set to the fire symbol, Orb creates a ring of fire by making a circular motion with his sword. He then thrusts his sword, throwing it towards the enemy where he traps them in an orb of fire before slicing both the flame construct and the target as well, causing an explosion. *Orb Water Calibur: When the Calibur Wheel is set to the water symbol, Orb brings both him and the target into a pocket dimension of water. Next, he traps the opponent in a whirlpool and slices them. *Orb Ground Calibur: When the Calibur Wheel is set to the earth symbol, Orb stabs his sword into the ground to release electrical currents in a circular formation that would strike the opponent. *Orb Wind Calibur: When the Calibur Wheel is set to the wind symbol, Orb creates a powerful tornado by swinging his sword in a circular motion. This attack is capable of sending an enemy flying. Orb Trinity Orb Trinity is an upcoming form which uses aspects of Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Victory, and Ultraman X in a process known as Trinity Fusion. List of Orb Trinity's Abilities *Orb Slasher: Orb Trinity's main weapon, which is based on the Xlugger's mold and comet design. This weapon bears the insignia of Ultraman Orb and the three Ultra Warrior components that make up this form. *Trinitium Shoot: Orb Trinity's signature attack performed by sliding the Orb Slasher's panel downwards twice, then pulling its trigger. *Trinitium Break: Orb Trinity's melee attack performed by sliding the Orb Slasher's panel downwards thrice, then pulling its trigger. *Trinitium Light Ring: Orb's presumed finishing attack performed by sliding the Orb Slasher's panel downwards thrice, then pressing its Boost Switch on the bottom. *Can perform/replicate attacks of past Ultra Warriors that make up the fusion form. Lightning Attacker Lightning Attacker is Orb's form which uses assets of Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman X. List of Lightning Attacker's Abilities *Attacker Ginga X: Orb charges himself with electricity before he levitates in mid-air and forms an "X" formation to launch an energy stream. *Electric-Infused Attacks: Whenever Orb strikes his enemy, he releases electrical energy. *Ginga Thunderbolt: Orb can perform Ginga's lightning-based finisher. *Ginga Cross Shoot: Orb can perform Ginga's main finisher attack. *Ginga Especially: Orb can perform Ginga's most powerful finisher attack. *Xanadium Ray: Orb can perform X's main finisher attack. *Attacker X: Orb can utilize X's flaming cross attack. *X Cross Chop: Orb can utilize X's chop attack. Emerium Slugger Emerium Slugger is Orb's form which uses assets of Ultraseven and Ultrman Zero. List of Emerium Slugger's Abilities *Wide Slugger Shot: Orb fires a yellowish beam after performing some hand movements similar to the ones made by Seven and Zero *Emerium Ray: Orb can perform Seven's signature beam attack. *Eye Slugger: Orb can use Seven's main weapon *Wide Shot: Orb can use Seven's L-syle beam. *Wide Zero Shot: Orb can perform Zero's original beam. *Zero Twin Shoot: Orb can perform Zero's finisher attack. *Zero Sluggers: Orb can utilize the Zero Sluggers. Photon Victorium Photon Victorium is Orb's form which uses assets of Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Victory. List of Photon Victorium's Abilities *Gauntlets: Orb's hands are covered with giant gauntlets, both of which are similar to Victory's UlTrans, EX Red King Knuckle. **Ground Vibration: By pounding both fists onto the ground, Orb can summon a series of ground pillars before a larger one appears and launches the opponent into the air. **Photorium Knuckle: Orb charges himself with red energy before punching the opponent with his right gauntlet. Sky Dash Max Sky Dash Max is Orb's form which uses assets of Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Max. List of Sky Dash Max's Abilities *Bracers: Orb gains a pair of bracers which resemble the Max Spark with Maxium Sword-like protrusions on his arms. **Macbalt Attack: Orb charges his left bracer with lightning by raising his left hand before he launches it towards the enemy with his right hand. Full Moon Xanadium Full Moon Xanadium is Orb's form which uses assets of Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman X. List of Full Moon Xanadium's Abilities *Fulldium Ray: Orb charges a wave of light through both of his palms before launching a stream of energy with his left palm. Leo Zero Knuckle Leo Zero Knuckle is Orb's form which uses assets of Ultraman Leo and Ultraman Zero. List of Leo Zero Knuckle's Abilities *Fulldium Ray: Orb charges a wave of light through both of his palms before launching a stream of energy with his left palm. Zeperion Solgent Zeperion Solgent is Orb's form which uses assets of Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna. List of Zeperion Solgent's Abilities *Multi Flash Slicer: Orb flies into the air and spins. After spinning, he fires two energy arrows at the enemy. Thunder Miracle Thunder Miracle is Orb's form which uses assets of Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Belial. List of Thunder Miracle's Abilities *Thunder Miracle Attack: A superman punch attack imbued with dark energies. Slugger Ace Slugger Ace is Orb's form which uses assets of Ultraseven and Ultraman Ace. List of Slugger Ace's Abilities *Vertical Slugger: Orb's weapon, which is a giant sword. **Slugger Ace Slicer: Orb spins at a crazy speed and quickly slices the opponent with his Vertical Slugger. Knight Liquidator Knight Liquidator is Orb's form which uses assets of Ultraman Agul and Ultraman Hikari. List of Knight Liquidator's Abilities *Bracers: Orb is armed with a pair of bracers on both of his arms. **Knight Agul Blade: Orb can generate a pair of energy swords from both of the braces on his arms. **Crusher Knight Liquidator: After charging anattack similarly to Agul'Photon Crusher, Orb releases a line of blue energy arrows from his Light Crystal. Spacium Storm Spacium Storm is Orb's form which uses assets of Ultraman and Ultraman Nexus. List of Spacium Storm's Abilities *Ultra Full Burst: After flying up and doing a loop in mid air, Orb charges his hands and energy core and fires his Core Impulse along with Slash Ray projectiles at his opponent. Power Strong Power Strong is Orb's form that uses another asset of Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna. Taking the assets of Tiga's Power Type and Dyna's Strong Type. List of Power Strong's Abilities *Garlacium Bomber: Orb charges up a ball of fire and launches it towards the opponent. Thunder Stream Thunder Stream is Orb's form which uses the asset of Ultraman Agul and Ultraman Belial. List of Thunder Stream's Abilities *Giga Trident: Thunder Stream's main weapon. **Thunder Stream Neptune: Orb charges up energy in the Giga Trident and unleashes a bolt of water-like energy with electricity at the opponent. Mebium Especially Mebium Especially is Orb's form which uses the asset of Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Ginga. List of Mebium Especially's Abilities *Arm Blade: Orb can generate an arm blade via the arm crystal. *Rainbow-colored Light Swords: Orb is capable of generating multitude swords, which are rainbow colored. He can either used them as melee weapons or flying drones. **Mebiuspecially Blade: Orb conjures several crystal sword which float mid-air and shoot a target with beams. The blasdes then come together and form a large energy blade, which Orb then uses to slice the opponent. Breaster Knight Breaster Knight is Orb's form which uses assets of Zoffy and Ultraman Hikari. List of Breaster Knight's Abilities *Arm Blade: Based on Hikari's Knight Beam Blade, conjured on his right arm. *Knight 87 Shoot: Orb slashes the opponent using his arm blade, then flies up and fires a ray at them. Storium Galaxy Storium Galaxy is Ultraman Orb's form which uses assets of Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Max. List of Storium Galaxy 's Abilities *Stoxium Cannon: Orb gathers light in his hand from his Colour Timer, then raises his hand and gathers more light, which charges energy throughout his entire body before he fires a beam. 'Strength & Feats' *Defeated over 29. *Defeated all of the King Demon Beasts: Maga-Tanothor, Maga-Zetton, Maga-Basser, Maga-Grand King, Maga-Jappa and Maga-Pandon which are upgraded edition of previous Ultramans' strongest nemesis all in his weaker forms (minus Maga-Tanothor and Maga-Zetton). *Defeated the most powerful King Demon Beast, Maga Orochi who was powerful to defeated Orb, twice: Once as its normal form and again alongside Juggler as Magata no Orochi which is to consume the entire planet if left unchecked. *Defeated Hyper Zetton Deathscythe twice. *Can go head to head with Choju/Super Beasts like Aribunta, Vakishim and Velokron. *Capable of destroying massive asteroids. *Can destroy several Bezelb. *Defeated Zeppandon, a fusion kaiju comprised of Zetton and Pandon. *Defeated Galactron twice: Once alone and twice alongside Ultraman Zero. *Has destroyed kaiju who can absorb energy like Bemstar and Empowered Bemular. *Defeated Demaaga. *Alongside Ultraman Dyna, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul, destroyed Psyqueen: A fusion between the Queen Bezelb and Alien Wraith Psychi. *Defeated Alien Gapiya Sadeath. *Alongside Ultraman Zero defeated Juda Spectre, Mecha Gomora, Hyper Zetton and Vict Lugiel. *Destroyed Reibatos, a powerful ghost mage/necromancer (who is the last one of of the reionyx) who managed to gain Ultraman Belial's Giga-Battlenizer. 'Weaknesses' *Like all Ultras, Orb's Color Timer is subjected to the three-minute limit. Once his Timer blinks, the Fusion Up of the Ultra Warriors will start to break apart. *Can be vulnerable the Bezelb's Kugutsu poison. Gallery Ultraman Orb.png|Spacium Zeperion Sparion.gif|Sperion Ray 13406980_1341215865893690_1735630580573893077_n.jpg|Sperion Slash Giga_Sparion_Slash.png|Giga Sperion Slash Shuriken.png|Sperion Shuriken Image_Sperion_shield.jpg|Sperion Shield Orbmirror.png|Orb Mirror Cloning.jpg|After Images Aircatch.png|Shutdown Protect Orb_shower_2.jpg|Orb Shower Orb_Vision.jpg|X-Ray Vision Ultramanorb4transp.png|Burnmite 20170312_200615.jpg|Stobium Ray Storium_Burdt.jpg|Stobium Burst GM_20160724_23723.gif|Stobium Dynamite Stobium_Counter.png|Stobium Counter Double_Stobium_counter.jpg|Double Stobium Counter DynamiteKick.gif|Dynamite Kick Absorb.png|Absorb Image_barrier_burnmite.jpg|Barrier Ultramanorb5transp.png|Hurricane Slash Orb_Sluggers.jpg|Orb Sluggers Orb_barrier_2.jpg|Barrier Orb_Slugger_Lance.jpg|Orb Slugger Lance Orb_Lancer_Shoot_.jpg|Orb Lancer Shoot Big_Bang_Thrust.jpg|Big Bang Thrust GM_20160817_141702.gif|Trident Slash Sluggerlancetornado.png|Tornado Reversal.png|Reversal Orb_Hurricane_Spin.jpg|Orb Hurricane Spin Rotation_Kick.jpg|Slash Spin Kick Image_orb_teleportation.jpg|Teleportation Ultraman Orb Thunder Breastar render.png|Thunder Breaster Videotogif_2017_04_02_17_30_34.gif|Zedcium Ray ZettcuimSlash.png|Zedcium Slash IMG_4219.jpg|Slash Shield OrbSpin.gif|Ultra Spin Image_DEM.jpg|Dark Energy Manipulation ThunderCrossGuard.png|Thunder Cross Guard IMG_6253.png|Energy Slicer Orob origin-1.png|Orb Origin OrbSlash.gif|Orb Slash ORB_CALIBUR_2.jpg|Orbcalibur ENERGY_SLASH_2.jpg|Energy Slash Crescent_energy_wave.jpg|Crescent Energy Wave Barrier.jpg|Shield IMG_0028.jpg|Attack Conversion IMG_0034.jpg|Calibur Wheel Orb_Flame_Calibur.gif|Orb Flame Calibur Orb_Water_Calibur.gif|Orb Water Calibur Orb_Ground_Calibur.gif|Orb Ground Calibur Orb_Wind_Calibur.gif|Orb Wind Calibur Orb_Supreme_Calibur.gif|Orb Supreme Calibur Animated_.gif|Orb Supreme Calibur 8 Ultra Warrior Orb The First.png|Orb the First Origium.gif|Origium Ray EnergyArrows.gif|Energy Arrows TheFirstKick.gif|Orb Crescent Smash OrbVortex.gif|Orb Vortex Orb_break.gif|Orb Breaker CometPunch.gif|Orb Comet Punch TheFirstLightning.png|Lightning Rod Swallow Kick!.png|Orb Trinity IMG_0580.jpg|Orb Slasher Buzzzzz.png|Buzzsaw Slash 20170312_200114.jpg|Trinitium Shield TrinitiumBreak.gif|Trinitium Break Ultraman orb lightning attacker suit render by zer0stylinx-db29nyl.png|Lightning Attacker FwF9wA.gif|Attacker Ginga X LightningAttacks.jpg|Electric-Infused Attacks Ultraman orb emerium slugger suit render.png|Emerium Slugger Ultraman_orb_photon_victorium_render_by_zer0stylinx-db20u3p.png|Photon Victorium PV.gif|Photorium Knuckle SDM.png|Sky Dash Max SDM.gif|Macbalt Attack Ultraman_orb_full_moon_xanadium_by_zer0stylinx-db20slv.png|Full Moon Xanadium FMX.gif|Fulldium Ray OrbLZK.png|Leo Zero Knuckle LZK.gif|Knuckle Cross Beam OrbZS.png|Zeperion Solgent ZS.gif|Multi Flash Slicer TM-0.png|Thunder Miracle TM.gif|Thunder Miracle Attack Ultraman_Orb_Slugger_Ace.png|Slugger Ace SA.gif|Slugger Ace Slicer Knight_Liquidator.png|Knight Liquidator KL.gif|Crusher Knight Liquidator Img.png|Spacium Storm SS.gif|Ultra Full Burst Ultraman_Orb_Power_Strong_Render.png|Power Strong PS.gif|Garlacium Bomber Thunder_Stream.png|Thunder Stream TSNeptune.gif|Thunder Stream Neptune OrbME.png|Mebium Especially MSBlade.gif|Mebiuspecially Blade Breaster_Knight.png|Breaster Knight Knight87.gif|Knight 87 Shoot Orb_Max_Taro.png|Storium Galaxy StoxiumCannon.gif|Stoxium Cannon Orb_inshow1.png|Ultraman Orb in Ultraman Orb Zetton vs orb.jpg|Ultraman Orb vs Maga-Zetton in Ultraman Orb UO-Maga_Bassar.jpg|Ultraman Orb vs Maga-Basser in Ultraman Orb Orb with maga grand king.png|Ultraman Orb vs Maga-Grand King in Ultraman Orb Orbep3.jpg|Ultraman Orb vs Maga-Jappa in Ultraman Orb MAGAPANDON.png|Ultraman Orb vs Maga-Pandon in Ultraman Orb ZETTON-ORB.jpg|Ultraman Ord vs Hyper Zetton Deathscythe in Ultraman Orb UO-Aribunta_Screenshot_006.jpg|Ultraman Orb vs Aribunta in Ultraman Orb Orb ep picture 09.png|Ultraman Orb and Alien Babalou vs Kelbeam in Ultraman Ord UO-Black King Screenshot 005.jpg|Ultraman Orb vs Black King in Ultraman Orb Image_orochi23.jpg|Ultraman Orb vs Maga-Orochi in Ultraman Orb TB_0011image.jpg|Ultraman Orb vs Galactron in Ultraman Orb Zeppandon_vs_Hurricane_slashimage.jpg|Ultraman Orb vs Zeppandon in Ultraman Orb Bemuler powered v Orb.png|Ultraman Orb vs Empowered Bemular in Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash 1.jpg|Ultraman Orb vs Alien Metron in Ultraman Orb NovavsBurnmite.JPG|Ultraman Orb vs Nova in Ultraman Orb vlcsnap-2016-12-10-15h15m15s208.png|Ultraman Orb vs Jugglus Juggler in Ultraman Orb ThreeKaijusAreGoingToAttackOrb.png|Ultraman Orb vs Gomess, Telesdon and Demaaga in Ultraman Orb IMG_4229.jpg|Ultraman Orb vs Magata no Orochi in Ultraman Orb IMG_0104.jpg|Ultraman Orb in Ultraman Orb: THE ORIGIN SAGA IMG_0100.jpg|Ultraman Orb vs Bezelb in Ultraman Orb: THE ORIGIN SAGA Bemstar vs orb.png|Ultraman Orb vs Kugutsu Bemstar in Ultraman Orb: THE ORIGIN SAGA IMG_8692.jpg|Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Dyna vs Kugutsu Birdon in Ultraman Orb: THE ORIGIN SAGA C3U5vXaUcAAad t.jpg|Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Cosmos vs Kugutsu Velokron and Kugutsu Vakishim in Ultraman Orb: THE ORIGIN SAGA IMG_0468.jpg|Ultraman Orb vs Psyqueen in Ultraman Orb: THE ORIGIN SAGA 18156925_1700940923254514_6434308609951963419_n.jpg|Ultraman Orb in Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! Zero and orb vs galaktron.jpg|Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Zero vs Galactron in Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! Ultramanorb-themovie48.jpg|Ultraman Orb vs Alien Gapiya Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! Ultramanorb-themovie42.jpg|Ultraman Orb and Ultraman X vs Deavorick in Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! Bandicam_2017-04-14_18-13-15-819.jpg|Ultraman Orb in Ultra Fight Orb Bandicam_2017-04-14_18-13-47-388.jpg|Ultraman Orb vs Demaaga in Ultra Fight Orb Bandicam_2017-04-21_20-03-31-807.jpg|Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Zero vs Mecha Gomora and Juda Spectre Bandicam_2017-05-07_08-44-10-298.jpg|Ultraman Orb vs Vict Lugiel, KIng Joe and Birdon in Ultra Fight Orb Bandicam 2017-05-05 17-56-44-749.jpg|Ultraman Orb vs Birdon in Ultra Fight Orb Bandicam_2017-05-05_17-57-14-238.jpg|Ultraman Orb vs Hyper Zetton in Ultra Fight Orb 20170521 084737.png|Ultraman Orb and Ultraseven vs Tyrant in Ultra Fight Orb 20170521_084840.png|Ultraman Orb vs Reibatos in Ultra Fight Orb Videotogif_2017_05_20_21_26_26.gif|Spacium Zeperion Transformation Videotogif_2017_05_20_21_36_32.gif|Burnmite Transformation Videotogif_2017_05_20_21_39_21.gif|Hurricane Slash Transformation Videotogif_2017_05_20_21_44_39.gif|Thunder Breaster Transformation Videotogif_2017_05_21_07_58_52.gif|Lightning Attacker Transformation Videotogif_2017_05_20_21_48_18.gif|Emerium Slugger Transformation Animated.gif|Orb Origin Transformation Videotogif_2017_04_22_09_25_20.gif|Orb Trinity Transformation Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Giant Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:Size Changers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Light Users Category:Water Manipulator Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Aliens Category:Fusions Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Card Wielders Category:Martial Artist Category:Power Replicators Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Spear Wielders Category:Warrior Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Main Protagonist Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Summoners Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:TV combatants